Cassandra Wu
by ladymoonscar
Summary: Ever wonder who Qui-Gon's best friend was? Who trained Aalya Secura? What lives on the planet Felucia? Read this and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_The Felucians were cats. Cats that ranged from every color of the spectrum and size. The planet Felucia was on the very edge of the Republic, poisonous and hostile. The Felucians had built immunities against the deadly air and were capable of killing the akalays that hunted them ceaselessly. Akalays were tall, crab-like creatures, equipped with pincers large enough to chop a person in half._

Cassandra Wu stalked around one of the blue mushrooms and froze. She reached behind her slowly, and took out a lethal disc. Jagged sides and easy to throw, the kaklo made an exceptionally dangerous weapon. Cassandra sniffed the pungent air, her tail swaying back and forth and dark fur bristling. Movement to her left caused Cassandra to crouch low and throw out her mind. Felucians were physic, which made them ideal for gangsters and outlaws. That and their pelts, which were more sought after than the Wookies.

Something brushed against Cassandra's mind and she jumped high into the air and crashed into her sister Savak. Cassandra pressed the kaklo against Savak's white throat.

"Dead," declared Cassandra. She whipped around tapped another Felucian on the chest with the disc. Mertheal, Cassandra's cousin, sighed and lowered his own disc.

"I almost had you," he said, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder. Cassandra shrugged, her russet tunic rustling against her black fur. "'Almost' isn't what we're going for. I killed both of you, and I get your kaklo."

Cassandra held out her hand, waiting to receive her sister's and cousin's weapons. Savak and Mertheal exchanged a glance. "You do realize," Savak said slowly, "that if we do this, you'll have all the kaklo of every youngling in Vailen City, right?"

Cassandra felt a surge of pride. She would indeed. She had liberated all the younglings of their discs without resolving to trickery, like so many had done. She was now eligible to enroll in the Kaklo Challenge in Taren City.

Cassandra shook off the thought of glory and riches and snapped her fingers at her family. Savak sighed and placed her disc in her sisters' hand. Mertheal hesitated then did a back flip and landed atop a mushroom tree. "Gotta catch me first!" he declared. The sandy cat leaped off the tree and ran for home.

"Mertheal!" screamed Cassandra. She pocketed her kaklo and Savak's, dropped to all fours and sprang after her cousin, Savak right on her trail.

Vailen City was one of the small cities in Tala Province. It was humble, but well formicated. Turrets and anti-air defenses lined the walls that outlined the city. The huts and buildings were flame resistant, which came in handy during the fire storms. Vailen City was a trading outpost to outsiders, so the Air Tower provided the atmosphere that was needed for the traders.

The Wus' lived near the center of the city, their huts lined with the pelts of akalays Duncan and Tharc Wu had killed on scavenges. Jane Wu was working in the gardens while her husband skinned and fried womp rats. Duncan was cradling his baby daughter while talking to three hooded figures that sat in the wicker chairs, who were listening to the accented voices of the Felucians and being served beverages by Erin Wu.

An annoyed hiss broke the conversations and the adults raised their heads. Mertheal was sprinting for the house, Cassandra and Savak right behind him.

"Oh, dear." Jane said, seeing the look on her eldest daughters' face.

"What has that boy done now?" Duncan growled, climbing down the porch steps, his eyes on his son.

Mertheal leaped high and landed on top of the deck roof, waving something at Cassandra and taunting her. By this time, the four Felucian adults were waiting on the garden path. Savak dug in all four of her heels and skidded to a stop, inches from knocking into her parents. She gave a weak chuckle at the stern looks on the adults faces. Mertheal jumped off the roof and helped his cousin to her feet and up the porch steps.

Cassandra, on the other hand, slid into the garden, feet first, sending plants and dirt flying everywhere. She closed her eyes, digging her claws into the earth, and crashed through the porch wall and under the deck.

Jane gasped. "Cassy!"

Tharc sprinted to the hole in the wall and peered inside. Utter darkness was all he could see. "Cassandra!" he called. "Cassandra! Cassy, say something!"

Cassandra's black head popped out. "Ha-ha! Can I do it again?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Jane, marching up to her daughter. "What were you doing!" she shrieked.

Cassandra clambered out of the hole, delicately brushed off her tunic, and considered her mothers' words. "Flying into walls," she shrugged.

Jane Wu's tortoiseshell fur bristled as she took a hold of her daughters' ear. "You march up to your room right now, young lady! Wash up and put on something nice. You too, Savak!"

Cassandra pulled away from her mother and slouched up the steps with Savak.

She suddenly whipped around and took the kaklo from Mertheals' hand and whipped it up to his eyes. "Hey!" Mertheal exclaimed, wincing away from the blade that could have cost him if it were a millimeter closer. "Dead," Cassandra growled, shoving the disc into her pouch and stomping into the hut.

"That was so cool when you crashed into the wall." Savak said, braiding her sisters' long-hair. Cassandra smiled, her fangs flashing. "It certainly felt cool." She massaged the thigh that she had slid on. The fur was torn and the skin tender. Savak had bandaged the arm Cassandra had thrown up to protect her face. She hadn't even felt the pain until Savak had nudged her.

Savak patted her back to show that she was done braiding. Cassandra went to the closet and pulled out two dresses. She threw the dark purple dress to Savak, the pink crystals flashing in the candle light. Cassandra pulled the green one over her head and fitted her tail through its' hole. The red skirt beading clicked together as she moved in front of the mirror and fixed a red band into her hair.

Savak came up next to her and placed a pink bar'ck between her ears, the purple ribbons settling against her long-hair.

"Think this is nice enough?" Cassandra quipped. Savak laughed and opened the bedroom door. "Wait," Cassandra said. Savak paused and watched Cassandra cross over to her pouch and took out Mertheal's and Savak's kaklo. She held them in one hand and opened a cupboard. 162 metal discs covered the inside of the cupboard. Some were mounted on the walls and doors. Two of them were hanging from the top, two leather cords hanging next to them.

Cassandra fastened the last two discs to them and stood back to admire her collection.

"Alright," Savak said from the doorway. "I'm getting all misty eyed. Now can we go and eat?"

Cassandra cast one look at the kaklo then closed the cupboard doors.

She followed Savak downstairs to the dining room, where the others were gathering. For the first time, Cassandra saw the three cloaked figures. One only came up a few meters. The other two were regular-sized men. The tallest had a look of superiority and a black beard that matched his black hair. He even had a small mustache that was black. He reminded Cassandra of a bird of prey. The last one was actually a youth, probably 15 or 16. His brown hair was cropped short, save a small braid that hung over his slender shoulder. His grey eyes were so deep, Cassandra could tell that this boy was already wise.

Mertheal entered wearing an orange tunic that was decorated with creamy sashes that weaved in and out of the fabric. His brown long-fur was out of the ponytail and fell to his shoulder blades in small waves. He was considered very handsome, but that wasn't saying much. Every Felucian was considered beautiful, even the elders. Cassandra just thought that Mertheal was just stuck up and cheated at everything.

Mertheal met Cassandra's green eyes and hissed at her. Savak tensed, feeling that if her sister challenged their cousin, it could be very violent. However, Cassandra just turned primly away, her tail raised in an uncaring curl. Savak noticed the young stranger fighting back a smile. Cassandra saw this too, and began to study the strangers with more interest. It wasn't that the Wu's were inhospitable, but they rarely received visitors, lest it be relatives.

The three strangers stared at Cassandra as if searching her for something.

Erin and Jane entered from the kitchen carrying dishes of food. Cassandra broke her gaze and helped her mother and aunt with the dinner. Savak and Mertheal stood next to each other, scrutinizing the strangers as well, but the three kept their eyes on Cassandra.

Savak knew that her sister was a true beauty, even by Felucian standards. Cassandra was very athletic and had a beautiful singing voice that would send little Kiki to sleep right away, but the way these strangers were eyeing her sister unnerved Savak.

Tharc and Duncan entered and Duncan placed Kiki in her table chair. Erin and Jane placed the last of the food on the table and took their places. Cassandra set plates and utensils in front of them. The little troll nodded to her with a kind smile that Cassandra hesitantly returned and the boy thanked her in a quiet voice that resembled an avalanche. The black haired man remained silent, but nodded to Cassandra politely.

Once she had seated herself, the troll extended a clawed, three-fingered hand and took a bav'men fruit, contemplated it for a split second, and bit into it. His dark eyes lit up as the sweet, tangy juice made contact with his tongue. The two others followed him and bit into their own fruits.

Once their plates were filled, the Wu's stacked up their own plates and everyone began to eat. Kiki giggled as Cassandra used her tail to feed her. The grey fur along Kiki's body bristled as Cassandra moved her tail away to dip the spoon into the bav'men mash.

Mertheal was telling about what happened outside the city. When he got to the part when Cassandra had 'killed' them, Jane gave a cry of delight and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "That's wonderful, Cassy!"

"You qualify for the junior Kaklo Challenge!" Tharc exclaimed.

"Yay, Cassy!" cooed Kiki.

An embarrassed, but pleased purr emanated from Cassandra, thundering around the dining table. "It's nothing," Cassandra mumbled modestly.

"I have heard the Challenge is quite difficult to qualify for," the dark man said. Cassandra thought his voice was equal to that of a superior hawk. The green troll nodded solemnly. "Very dangerous, it is," he croaked. "Skilled, you must be, hmm?"

"I guess you could say that," Cassandra said.

"You must have rather heightened reflexes," commented the boy, and he snatched a bav'men fruit from Mertheal's paw. Savak and Cassandra applauded as Mertheal's face turned dumbfounded.

"What have I said about showing off, Qui-Gon?" the dark man said.

"Sorry, Master," the boy, Qui-Gon, said, and handed back the fruit. Savak giggled at Mertheal who was still looking dumbfounded. Cassandra, however, began to study her guests again.

Savak, Erin and Jane began clearing the table after dessert as the rest of the party walked out to the backyard. Cassandra, who had returned to her tunic, settled into one of the cushioned chairs, Kiki nestled in her arms. Qui-Gon sat on the rail opposite her, smiling at the lump of light grey fur against pitch black fur. The dark man seated himself next to Cassandra, while the troll sat on the lone foot rest, his chin resting on a small grimer stick.

The Felucian sunset was orange, purple and blue today, the colors dying the dirt and porch. Savak and Mertheal had changed back into their tunics as well, and were now playing on the jungle-jim and swinging from robes that connected the jungle-jim to a tower that was hooked to a smooth slide that, when slid on, your fur would stand on end.

Cassandra took one last look at the three guests, then said "You're Jedi, aren't you?"

Duncan and Tharc stopped talking, and stared at Cassandra. The troll smiled and the dark man questioned, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," admitted Cassandra. "for one, I can't feel your minds. And your laser swords give off a very...pungent smell."

Qui-Gon laughed, leaning his head against the post. "You're very observant, Cassandra."

"But," said the troll. "more there is, on knowing who we are."

Cassandra hesitated, absently dragging her tail back and forth on the porch. "Yes," she said slowly. "I guess I can...feel what you are. Does that make sense?"

The troll gestured to himself, saying "Yoda, I am. My old apprentice, Dooku, and his apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Qui-Gon and Cassandra were alone on the back porch, everyone having retired, including the Jedi Masters. Cassandra was facing a dilemma that she had never dreamed of. Yoda had told them all that, while meditating in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he had felt the presence of a far off mind that held Jedi traits. The presence led him, Dooku and Qui-Gon to Felucia and the Wu's house.

It was Dooku who said Cassandra was the one who held the Jedi traits. Yoda asked Cassandra if she would consent to be his own apprentice. From what Qui-Gon said, becoming Master Yoda's apprentice was the greatest honor that anyone could receive.

"This is just too much." Cassandra sighed, holding her head in her paws. "I'm supposed to be telling an elder that I'm qualified to enter the junior Kaklo Challenge, not running off to be a Jedi."

Qui-Gon patted Cassandra on the shoulder, sympathetically. "I know what it feels like to leave your home. Every Jedi does, but we all become a family that loves each other."

Cassandra lifted her head and looked at Qui-Gon. "Like a bond?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "In a way, yes. I'm not sure what you would call a bond."

Cassandra deliberated then shifted until she was kneeling in front of Qui-Gon. "Give me your hands," she instructed, holding up her own. Qui-Gon held up his hands and Cassandra touched her fingertips to his. "Close your eyes," she breathed.

Qui-Gon hesitated then shut his grey eyes.

"Reach out with your mind," Cassandra instructed. "Until you can fell mine."

A few minutes elapsed. Cassandra was reaching out with her mind, and she was dimly aware that Yoda and Dooku were watching everything from the window. Cassandra felt nothing that would indicate Qui-Gon's mind.

A full hour passed, at which time the akalays from outside the city began shrieking. Cassandra, almost out of patience, called with her mind, Qui-Gon?

Something shattered and all kinds of images and emotions flooded Cassandra's mind. Empty your mind! I'm drowning!

Sorry!

You can hear me?

Yes! Your mind is so controlled.

So is yours. I guess it happens with Jedi. Mertheal's all about himself.

Ha!

Oh! Hahahaha!

What's so funny?

Hahaha! You think I smell good.

Huh? I do not!

Yes, you do!

Not!

Do!

Not!

Do so, and you know it!

Qui-Gon heaved an irritated huff and dropped his hands. "You are so annoying!"

Cassandra fell on her back, giggling hysterically. Qui-Gon sighed again, then started to laugh too.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more ridiculous pair of teenagers," Dooku declared from the window, his arms crossed. Yoda smiled. "In the makings of friendship, these two are."

Qui-Gon and Cassandra caught each other's eye and laughed harder.

The starship was fairly large. The glossy grey color melded into brick red stripes. The Republic symbol was painted on the sides in black.

Cassandra was saying good-bye to her family. Yoda and Dooku were waiting on the starships' ramp, watching the proceedings. Qui-Gon was standing at the foot of the ramp, keeping his head down.

Savak and Cassandra sobbed into each other's shoulders, hugging and remembering everything they'd been through together. Fighting slavers when they would threaten the city, playing on the jungle-jim, practicing their abilities with the kaklo.

"Why do you have to go?" cried Savak. Cassandra pulled away, wiping away her tears. "Because," she said. "I've got to. I've always known that I was destined for something more than a regular Felucian."

Savak nodded and stepped back. Mertheal looked like he was about to say something, but instead pulled Cassandra into a one-armed hug. "Take care of yourself, cousin," he said.

Cassandra patted his cheek, then turned away, took a deep breath, and walked to Qui-Gon.

"You okay?" he asked. Cassandra looked back to her family, then back.

"Let's go!" she said, shouldering her pack, and taking the first steps to her new life as a Jedi padawan.

The ship dropped out of hyperspace. Yoda finished his meditation and looked around. Cassandra was sleeping with her head on Qui-Gon's shoulder and the apprentice was resting his cheek on the Felucians' black head.

"They've been like that for some time," Dooku said, stroking his black beard. Yoda looked out the window and studied Coruscant from space. The entire plant was one, huge city, with millions of species inhabiting every square inch.

From his peripheral vision, Yoda saw Qui-Gon stir and yawn. "A good rest, had you?" the old Jedi asked. "Yes, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon answered stiffly, shaking Cassandra awake. The Felucian pricked her ears and gave a massive yawn, her jaws gaping and tongue tip curling up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"We just arrived," Dooku said as the ship passed through the atmosphere and clouds. Coruscant was its usual busy self. Hover transports sped around the high built buildings, carrying their passengers to different locations.

"Wow," Cassandra breathed, pressing her face up to the glass. "It's so big!"

The three Jedi suppressed smiles. The ship veered to the left and more of Coruscant flashed around Cassandra.

"That's the Senate," Qui-Gon said, pointing out a circular building. "Master Yoda is frequently asked for his advice, so you might be visiting there a couple of times."

Cassandra shuddered. "Politics? I can't stand that stuff!"

"The thoughts of the Jedi precisely," Dooku commented. "Senators arguing about trivial things while worlds are tearing themselves apart."

A prism-shaped building with a tall spire came into view. The sun glinted off the thousands of windows and a few shuttles were docking or leaving the building.

"The Jedi Temple, it is," Yoda said, laying a hand on Cassandra's elbow. Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Welcome to your new home," Qui-Gon said softly.

The Temple was huge! Hundreds of Jedi roamed the halls, small children hurrying to their classes, Padawans gossiping to each other or following their masters. Many stopped and bowed to Yoda and Dooku.

Three apprentices rushed up to their group. A Naultolan, Zabrak and Iktoshi bowed to Yoda and Dooku and said hello to Qui-Gon. "Who's this?" the Naultolan asked, studying Cassandra through black, unblinking eyes.

"This is Cassandra Wu," Qui-Gon introduced. "She's going to be Master Yoda's new apprentice."

The three Padawans let out shouts of surprise. Yoda stepped forward and said "Kind of you, to show young Cassandra around her new home, it will be." The apprentices bowed and agreed.

As Yoda and Dooku walked away, the apprentices introduced themselves. "I'm Saesee Tiin," said the Iktoshi. "My name's Agen Kolar," said the Zabrak. "I'm Kit Fisto," said the Naultolan.

"Hi," Cassandra responded shyly. Saesee laughed. "You don't have to be nervous. We're actually okay when you get to know us."

Cassandra's fur bristled in shock. "You're telepathic!"

"Yup," said Agen. "Drives us all mad sometimes."

"But since your Felucian," Kit observed. "I guess that means you're telepathic, too,"

Cassandra nodded and Saesee smiled. "Excellent! We can probably drive these three up the wall, now!" Kit, Agen and Qui-Gon groaned.

Cassandra shot a gleeful glance at Qui-Gon then reached for Saesee's mind and sent him a message. Saesee started a little, then almost doubled over in repressed laughter.

"What?" Kit and Agen asked together. Saesee tried to tell them, but when he caught sight of Qui-Gon, he let out cry of glee.

Qui-Gon looked puzzled for a moment, but then his expression changed to horror.

"You-you!" he spluttered at me. "You didn't just-how can you-what-"

I started laughing too, and Saesee whispered the secret to Kit and Agen.

"Oooh!" they chanted, cackling at Qui-Gon, who blushed violently.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra had been at the Jedi Temple for six years. As was custom at her age, Cassandra's fur had changed. It was still black, but with brown patches here and there. She was taller now, her hind legs powerful and her tail longer than she was. She was a very healthy and strong Felucian.

Qui-Gon and Saesee had been made Jedi Knights three years previously. Saesee had no padawan yet, but Qui-Gon had a boy named Xanatos. Though she had never admitted it, Kit and Agen could tell that she missed Qui-Gon as much as she still missed Felucia. But today, Cassandra was content, listening to her friends gossiping and relaxing in the warm rays of sun, her special way of meditation.

Cassandra was laying in the Jedi Temple's grounds, resting on a large rock and letting the sun rays warm her back. Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar were lounging beside her, talking aimlessly about trivial things. Of their group, only Cassandra, Kit and Agen were still Padawans. Cassandra couldn't help but purr with pleasure as a picture of herself lounging on the rock, her fur glowing with sunlight, entered someone's mind.

"What's so interesting?" Kit asked, his large black eyes staring at his friend. Cassandra opened one green eye, which was dancing with amusement. She winked and sent a shushing noise through their bonds she had made a few weeks after her arrival at the Temple.

She shut her eye and pretended to be sleeping. An entity was creeping up behind them, their mind filled with mischief. Cassandra waited until it was directly behind her, then straightened up suddenly and stuck her nose close to Aalya Secura's.

Aalya gasped, her child's face shocked.

"You got closer, little one," Cassandra said. Aalya smiled.

"Can I be your padawan now?" Aalya asked hopefully, her blue skin bright in the sunlight. Cassandra purred, amused by the younglings' eagerness. "You are forgetting," she replied, "that I am still an apprentice."

Aalya frowned. "But I'm gonna be 13 soon," she pouted.

"Four years doesn't count as 'soon'." Agen pointed out, grinning. Aalya stuck her tongue out at him. Cassandra purred even harder and wrapped her tail around Aalya's shoulders.

"Aalya," she whispered, "you must be patient. You will be an apprentice when you are ready. And when that day comes, I'll be your Master."

Aalya clapped her hands happily. Cassandra's COM link beeped.

"Meet me in the Jedi Council chamber, you will," Yoda's voice said.

"I'm on my way Master," Cassandra replied, already on her feet.

"What does the Council want?" Kit wondered. Cassandra shrugged then hurried out of the grounds.

Cassandra arrived in front of the Jedi Council a minute later and received a shock. Qui-Gon was leaning casually against a pillar, smiling at his best friend.

"Qui-Gon!" she squealed and launched herself into Qui-Gon's open arms. Qui-Gon laughed as they hugged fiercely.

"Oh, Cassy," he sighed. "I've really missed you."

Cassandra purred contentedly, her tail curling up in happiness. "I've missed you, too," she admitted. They broke apart, but continued smiling at each other. Qui-Gon had grown a goatee and his upper lip showed signs of a mustache. Even his wise grey eyes had changed, they were deeper and almost sad, but they shone with excitement and pride.

"You've changed," Cassandra murmured, brushing away a stray hair that had fallen out of Qui-Gon's ponytail.

"So have you," said Qui-Gon touching a brown patch over Cassandra's right eye.

Cassandra purred happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Yoda called me back. He said that I needed to oversee something."

Cassandra cocked her head to the side. "Oversee what?"

The Council doors hissed opened. Inside, everything was dark, the lights were turned off.

"I'm here to oversee your Knight ship," Qui-Gon said.

Cassandra stared wide-eyed at the Council chamber. Qui-Gon gave her a little push and she entered the chamber alone. The doors closed behind her and Cassandra was plunged in darkness.

Cassandra felt nervousness sink into her. Why her and not Agen or Kit? They were two years older than she was.

There were multiple thrums as several lightsabers sprang into life. Cassandra looked up into the face of Yoda, who was standing atop a pillar, his green saber illuminating his features. "Kneel," he commanded. Cassandra knelt, bowing her head so that no one would see her over bright eyes.

"Cassandra Wu," Yoda said, "agreed the Council has; you shall cast off the rank of apprentice," he lowered the lightsaber to Cassandra's left shoulder, the beam almost touching her tunic, "and take on the roll," her right shoulder, "of Jedi Knight!"

The lightsaber slashed off her apprentices' braid. The severed braid fell to the floor as the lights came back on and the Jedi Masters applauded. Cassandra stood up, too lost for words, but a gigantic purr conveyed all her emotions.

Qui-Gon came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well done, Cassy."

Cassandra felt the tears starting to spill over. "I never imagined..." she broke off, wiping her eyes.

Yoda smiled at her. "Deserve it, you do. Welcome, you are."

"Thank you Master," Cassandra said. She gave a weak chuckle. "I will always remember your training."


	3. Chapter 3

Four years after that day, Cassandra became a Jedi Master. As she had promised, Aalya became her first apprentice, Qui-Gon lost his apprentice, Xanatos, to the Dark Side. After Aalya, came Voolif Monn. During the last years of Voolif's training, Cassandra met Agen's cousin Eeth Koth. Eeth reminded Cassandra of her own cousin Mertheal, and the two Jedi shared a friendship that went deeper than the one Cassandra shared with Qui-Gon. Cassandra's sister, Savak came to Coruscant as the Senator of Felucia. She brought Tao-Kui and Loacha, her children, and they were found with Jedi powers. Cassandra brought them to the Temple and the younglings' training began. Ten years after Voolif became a Knight, Qui-Gon took on another apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Four months later, Cassandra's sister, Savak, has been captured by Qui-Gon's old apprentice Xanatos. She has disobeyed direct orders and gone after her little sister...alone.

Cassandra looked up from lacing her leg bracers as her starfighter dropped out of hyperspace. She leaned forward so that she could better see the planet Mustafar. A fire planet. Something that all Felucians feared.

"I'm coming, Savak," Cassandra whispered. "Hold on, I'm coming." And she was also coming for Xanatos' blood.

Everyone in the galaxy knew that Felucians would die for each other and that they would kill anyone who threatened their families. Xanatos had crossed a line.

Cassandra stiffened as the com system beeped and, once Cassandra tapped her consul, a hologram of a familiar dark figure appeared in front of her. "Ah, Master Wu," said Xanatos. "You received my message."

"Xanatos," growled Cassandra. "I would like to speak to my sister."

Xanatos smiled. "Of course." He motioned with his arm and two droids dragged Savak into view. "Go ahead."

"Savak?"

The tan and white Felucian raised her head and looked at Cassandra and smiled slightly. "Hey, Jedi. About time you got here." Her voice was so faint and green blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth.

The droids took Savak away and Xanatos reappeared. "Now, Cassandra, listen carefully. You will meet me on the southern tip of the eastern continent. There, you can fight me for Savak. If you win, you'll get your sister back. But if I win, I get two Felucian pelts and a Jedi lightsaber. Agreed?"

Cassandra felt her dark fur bristling. "I'll meet you there. And Xanatos, I'm coming for your blood!"

Xanatos laughed and cut the transmission, leaving Cassandra to let go of the tears she'd been holding back for two days.

Cassandra only wore a leather bustier and shorts as she slinked down the dirt hill, the hot air buffeting her fur and stinging her eyes and ears. She had four kaklo and her lightsaber attached to her belt and her claws- front and back- were sharpened until they shone like razors.

Cassandra's green eyes flicked from side to side, taking everything in as she paced on all fours to a lava bed. "Xanatos!"

"Right here, Cassandra."

The Felucian Jedi spun around to see Xanatos standing on a black rock, an unconscious Savak at his feet. And she was unconscious, for Cassandra could feel life still pumping through Savak's veins. "What have you done to her?" screeched Cassandra, crouching low, ready to spring.

Xanatos raised a pale eyebrow. "Do you really want to know, or would you like to just pounce?"

Cassandra pounced before the words were even out of his mouth. She let out a Felucian battle cry and whipped out her kaklo, slashing at Xanatos' neck. Xanatos leapt back and drew out his own kaklo. "Surprised? Yes, I'm quite familiar with your primitive little weapons. Highly useful if you enjoy torture. It will be very pleasurable to slit your beautiful throat with it."

Cassandra let out a feral hiss and swiped at Xanatos again and again, until she finally succeeded in cutting Xanatos from cheekbone to chin. She screamed her victory and tossed her kaklo into the lava, drawing another. Then Xanatos slashed her arm twice. Cassandra retaliated by clawing Xanatos' chest, ripping the tunic and exposing the pale flesh.

Xanatos bared his teeth and slashed at Cassandra, catching her thigh and ripping the skin to her knee. Cassandra howled in fury and swiped her free paw at his face to break his jaw. The man jumped out of the way and fled to a bunker close by.

Cassandra snarled and ran after him, her anger too wild to tame. Xanatos must die! She barely even glanced up as a Republic cruiser flew over head. She could sense Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan aboard, but she still charged after Xanatos.

Cassandra tossed all her kaklo away and drew her lightsaber. The green laser illuminated the dark bunker as she hunted for her prey. "Come out and fight, coward Xanatos!" she snarled.

Xanatos' laugh echoed all around her. "Come and find me, Master Wu! Do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

"I have more than my sisters' life hanging by this battle, Xanatos," growled Cassandra, pacing carefully around a meeting table. "If I kill you, I will bring order back to Qui-Gon's life."

"Ah," purred Xanatos. "So you want to restore the mind and balance of my poor Master? How touching, Cassandra. You're risking your own life for Qui-Gon Jinn. You must love him very much."

Cassandra hesitated and the red haze seemed to lift. Love? Yes, she did this out of love. But this was wrong. Xanatos would meet his end, but not by her paw.

Cassandra extinguished her lightsaber. "I leave you with a warning, Xanatos. Leave my family out of this quarrel. Or you will regret it." She dropped to all fours and bounded back to Savak, who was still unconscious.

"Hold on, sister," Cassandra murmured. "I'll take care of you." She slung Savak over her back and picked her way wearily to where the Republic cruiser was landing.

"Cassandra!" Qui-Gon ran down the ramp to help her.

Cassandra growled warningly. Qui-Gon froze, raised his hands and let her pass him onto the cruiser. Agen, Kit and Saesee watched as their friend carried her sister to the medical bay, her eyes wild and her blood staining the floor as she limped.

"Never anger a Felucian," said Agen, remembering one of his lessons.

"They are pleasant creatures," added Saesee.

"Merry and beautiful," murmured Kit.

"But they are quick to anger and will surly kill you," finished Qui-Gon.

Cassandra Wu was a true Felucian. Of that, there was no doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

_Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have defeated Xanatos and the Jedi master is now at peace. Cassandra, however, is plagued by the horrible disappearance of Eeth Koth and must hopelessly resign herself to the fact that he is dead._

_Loacha and Tao-Kui are nearly ready to become apprentices. Cassandra is told that she may indeed train one of them. While she leans toward Tao-Kui, Mace Windu nurtures the dream of training Loacha._

Cassandra jolted awake as the Force warned her of danger. She jumped off her sleep bed and her lightsaber thrummed to life, the green glow illuminating the darkened room. Cassandra felt around her and felt it coming from the Temple entrance. She woke Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi up with their mental bonds and warned them.

She quietly slipped out of her chambers and looked around. The other Jedi Masters hadn't felt it. Of course, being a Felucian, Cassandra felt the Force more readily than even Master Yoda.

Cassandra pricked her ears and listened for even the smallest hint of a sound. The Force gently nudged her in the direction of the Temple entrance and she took off, her padded feet not making a sound on the floor.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were waiting for her halfway to the entrance. Cassandra gestured with her tail for them to follow her as she raced past them. That's when they heard it.

"SITH! SITH IN THE TEMPLE!" Followed by a laser blast and a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the Temple.

Cassandra bolted over the railing and landed four stories below. She did the same twice, until she was standing in the rotunda. A dark figure was bent over something. It hadn't noticed her.

"Don't move!" Cassandra yowled, her black fur bristling. The figure turned, saw Cassandra and bolted for the exit.

"What did I just say?" Cassandra gave chase, her lightsaber held ready and her tail streaming out behind her. The figure ran out into the streets, his feet loud on the pavement. Cassandra deactivated her laser sword and dropped onto all fours, her arms and legs pumping as she tried to catch up to the intruder.

The figure turned around and, as he did, his hood fell. Cassandra couldn't make out his features, but she could tell he was Zabrak. A Zabrak covered with Sith tattoos. Cassandra felt a rush of the Force and she was thrown backwards, slamming into a rundown street shop. Vials of various colorful liquids smashed against her, soaking her black fur.

Cassandra yowled in pain as she felt her hind legs almost crack. The Zabrak lifted his hood over his face and disappeared into an alley. Cassandra tried to stand up, but her hind legs wouldn't hold her weight. She dropped to all fours and slowly made her way back to the Temple.

Aalya Secura and Voolif Monn, Cassandra's old apprentices, were waiting for her at the entrance and helped her inside. A few of the apprentices were keeping the younglings at bay. Two of the younglings broke away and ran to Cassandra.

"Aunt Cassy!" Loacha Wu shrieked, her white fur bristling. "Aunt Cassy, are you alright?"

"What happened?" Tao-Kui asked, his gold ears flat against his head. "What was it?"

"Hush now, younglings," Aalya scolded. "Go back to bed. Master Wu will be fine."

Voolif walked them back to the others as Aalya helped Cassandra to a pillar to rest. "Where are you hurt?" she asked.

Cassandra snarled dangerously. "Leave me alone, Aalya!" She curled up and licked her hind legs. Aalya let her be, but came back with Loacha and Tao-Kui, who lay next to their aunt and groomed her fur. Cassandra moaned and her limbs shook.

"Cassandra?" Qui-Gon knelt beside her, his hands dithering uselessly over her. "Are you alright?"

Cassandra tried to speak, but she didn't trust her tongue right now. Instead she shook her head, her limbs still shaking. Qui-Gon petted her long-hair and scratched her behind the ears. Cassandra purred slightly. The rasp of her families' tongues on her fur and Qui-Gons' heart beat soothed her and she regained control of herself.

"What's wrong, Qui-Gon? Why are all those Jedi crowded over there?"

Qui-Gon sighed unhappily. "It's Master Omo Bouri. He's dead."

Loacha and Tao-Kui gasped. Cassandra twisted her head around and tried to see past everyone's feet. She could see the purple skin of the Xenogban Jedi, his finned head face down.

Cassandra turned her head away. "Does Saesee know?" Qui-Gon shook his head.

Saesee Tiin was one of Cassandra's old friends. He, like her, was telepathic and very wise. Omo Bouri had been his dear Master. Saesee would take it badly.

Cassandra got unsteadily to her feet and walked over to Omo's body, Loacha and Tao-Kui on either side of her, holding her fur and tunic. Cassandra sniffed the body, picking up the scent of fear, scorch and surprise. She hissed.

"What is it, Cassandra?" Mace Windu asked, kneeling next to her.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Something's wrong. Omo smells of fear and surprise. The Force would have warned him of the intruder. He said something about the Sith. Do you think-"

Yoda bent over Omo's body, his face grave. "Never know, we may. Gone, Omo Bouri is. Like his murderer."

Saesee broke through the crowd and let out a small groan. "No! Master Bouri."

"I'm sorry, Saesee," Cassandra muttered, her tail flicking tiredly to touch her friends' elbow. Saesee gathered his Master in his arms and cried freely as he rocked back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two years have passed since the sad day of the death of Jedi Master Omo Bouri. Cassandra has had very bad pains in her right leg since the incident, but she never neglected her new apprentice, Tao-Kui. While she trains her nephew, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan grow to more than that of Master and apprentice, Mace Windu teaches Loacha, Kit Fisto and Aalya Secura become even more friendly and Yoda teaches younglings with ever more devotion._

_Qui-Gon suffers wounds from the past from the death of his dear Tahl. Cassandra has lost her friend, Eeth Koth and Obi-Wan feels attached to Adi Gallia's apprentice, Siri Tachi._

_Many hearts are wounded and will be wounded very soon._

Cassandra sighed tiredly as she settled down onto her usual rock in the Jedi Temple, the sun warm on her back. Qui-Gon stretched out next to her with Agen, Kit and Saesee. "Ahh, just like old times, eh?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember being so t-t-tired," Saesee yawned.

"I can't remember being so sore," Agen complained.

"Guys," Cassandra said in a resigned voice. "I hate to say it, but I think we're getting old."

Kit groaned. "I think you're right. The other day I was training with Eerin and I threw out my back!"

Qui-Gon sighed. "It'll be a miracle if I live to see Obi-Wan through the rest of his training. I swear that boy gets faster and more agile every day!"

"You don't say that to his face, do you?" Agen asked.

"Of course not. I don't want it to go to his head!" They all laughed.

"Did you hear what Loacha did to Master Windu?" Cassandra asked them.

They all looked at her, ready for gossip. "What did she do?"

Cassandra leaned in closer. "She flipped him over her head with her bare hands!"

"No way," Saesee gasped.

"Ouch," said Kit, wincing. "Is Windu okay?"

"I think he is," Qui-Gon said.

"How would you know?" asked Agen.

"Because he's coming here right now with Yoda and all our apprentices."

They looked up and saw Mace Windu and Yoda striding up to them with their apprentices following behind him. They all looked very smug for some reason.

Mace and Yoda stopped in front of them, their fists on their hips and Yoda's expression serene. "So here Mace is, waiting to begin Loacha's training for the day, and then, see we do, five apprentices laying around doing nothing. Ask them, I do, where their Masters are, they tell me that their Masters are sleeping in the grounds. What of that, do you think?"

Cassandra felt like a child again, although she was well on her way to becoming sixty. "Well... we weren't sleeping."

Saesee and Kit slapped a hand to their foreheads. Qui-Gon groaned and Agen frowned.

Mace raised an eyebrow. "But you aren't training your charges, either."

"It's hard to keep up with them when they're being chased by an angry Felucian," Qui-Gon said, his eyes twinkling.

The apprentices looked at each other. "What angry Felucian?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This one," Cassandra growled and she launched herself off of the rock and chased them around the grounds.

"There goes the apprentices," said Kit.

"There goes the Felucian," said Agen.

"There goes the younglings," said Saesee.

"And there goes Master Yoda," said Qui-Gon.

They sighed. Just like old times alright.

_Cassandra has been kidnapped by an unknown species who take it upon themselves to fertilize unsuspecting females. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have rescued her and they have returned to Coruscant to meet with the Jedi Council._

Yoda watched as Cassandra and Qui-Gon entered the Jedi Council Chamber. He saw, with a pang of sorrow, that Cassandra was indeed pregnant. Her stomach was swollen slightly and her eyes had turned a slight gold, as was custom for a pregnant Felucian.

"Serious, this matter is," said Yoda, once Qui-Gon was done debriefing the Council on the mission. "A powerful Jedi, you are, Cassandra Wu."

"Have you had any thoughts where you will go to have this baby?" asked Mace Windu.

Qui-Gon stiffened. They were sending Cassandra away from the Temple? Beside him, Cassandra spoke with a croak. "I have decided to return home to Felucia. My parents will look after me and-" she broke off and touched her belly.

"-and the child," finished Yoda gently. "Cassandra, a powerful Jedi, you are. Why turn away from us to have this baby?"

"You'd rather her give up the child?" burst out Qui-Gon.

Cassandra's ears folded back and her claws seemed to gleam. Everyone knew that a Felucian female was bound to her children thru all eternity. Nothing could break that bond.

"It may be wise," said Ki-Adi Mundi, "for Cassandra to keep the child. Who knows? Maybe it will have Jedi traits."

Cassandra shook her head. "I have made my decision, Masters. I will return to Felucia and never be named a Jedi again."

Senator Savak Wu shot anxious looks at her sister. Cassandra had shed her Jedi tunic and now wore a violet maternal dress. Savak was happy that she would be an aunt, but was it really worth it? Cassandra had spent almost her entire life as a Jedi. Though Cassandra hid it well, Savak knew that it practically killed her sister to give up the Jedi Order.

The shuttle came out of hyperspace above Felucia and its four moons. Savak set the shuttle down into Vailen City and she and Cassandra disembarked. Waiting for them was Erin, Tharc, Duncan, Jane, Mertheal and Kiki. The Wu family.

Mertheal now had ginger stripes on his brown fur and Kiki had white patches on her grey fur.

"Savak!" called Jane, running to her kits. "Cassy!"

Savak hugged her mother, but Cassandra stayed as impassive and still as a rock. "Hello, mother."

Only Jane could hear the constricting note in Cassandra's voice. "How are you, Cassy?"

"Tired," replied Cassandra.

"Well, let's get you home," said Tharc, coming up and placing an arm around his daughters shoulders. "Then you can meet Alanna and Jared."

Alanna and Jared turned out to be Mertheal's kits. His wife, Maralean, was a sweet girl with white fur and black stripes. Alanna was ginger and Jared was white. They both had amber eyes and flexible tails.

Cassandra rocked Jared as he slept, his tiny paw in his mouth. "They're beautiful, Mertheal," she said. "Congratulations."

Mertheal purred. "Thanks. It's great to be a father, even if Alanna is a handful."

Cassandra purred, something that she hadn't done for quite some time. "What have you been doing these past years, cousin?"

"I'm an engineer, now," said Mertheal, his chest fur puffing up. "I usually repair spaceships and the air purifier, but sometimes I'm resolved fixing home appliances." He rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Maralean? What do you do?"

Maralean smiled. "I'm a potter, actually. I just make a few pots and cups, but I like to make sculptures. I have a studio out back, if you want to see a few pieces."

_And so Cassandra became a Wu again. Maralean taught her how to make works of art and she helped Jane and Erin in the kitchen, learning how to be a mother and a regular Felucian female. Savak has returned to Coruscant and is constantly harassed by Qui-Gon's questions about her sister. Cassandra has learned to block her mental bonds with the Jedi and only rarely uses the Force. She has grown quite big in the nine months and the child will be born any day now._

Cassandra carefully scraped off the clay residue on her sculpture. It was a perfect depiction of the Jedi Temple. She was adding the finishing touches on the front steps when Tharc entered the shop.

"You defiantly have a talent for that," he said, his black and grey fur glowing in the light. "Is this the Jedi Temple?"

Cassandra nodded. "I tried to do Vailen City, but I can't get it out of my head. I lived there for years, I could probably do the whole interior."

Tharc placed a hand on his daughter's head. "You miss it a lot, don't you, sweetheart?"

Cassandra nodded. She started as her baby kicked her stomach. "Alright, alright," she muttered. "We've been sitting too long. Help me up?"

Tharc grasped Cassandra's forearm and pulled her to her feet. Cassandra covered the miniature Temple with a cloth and left the studio with her father. They stopped outside the house.

"Cassandra," said Tharc. "I just want you to know that we all want what's best for you and the baby."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying in advance," added Tharc and he pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a group of people.

Cassandra gasped. The Jedi Council was sitting in the dining room along with Savak, Loacha, Tao-Kui, Aalya, Voolif, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. "What-how-?"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday," said Savak, coming forward and hugging her sister.

"Yeah, but," said Cassandra, staring at the Jedi. Then she saw the forced smiles on their faces and her temper flared. "But I said I wasn't a Jedi anymore, so why have they come?"

Aalya flinched at the emphases on the word. "We thought you'd be happy, Master-"

"I'm not your Master," snarled Cassandra. "And I certainly am not happy!"

She tore away from them and raced upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Then the tears spilled over and once she started crying, she couldn't stop.

Back in the dining room, Kit Fisto set his glass down. "I knew it was a mistake to come here."

"Hurt, Cassandra is," said Yoda. "Careless, was our visit."

"No," said Jane. "It was kind of you to come. We should have told her about you coming, instead we thought we should surprise her."

"I'll go talk to her," whispered Savak. She went up the stair and everyone heard her knock on Cassandra's door for well over five minutes, pleading and snarling.

"She won't come down," said Savak and her own eyes were bright with tears.

Something snapped inside Qui-Gon and his own temper boiled over. "All right, that does it!" He stormed up the stairs and hammered on Cassandra's bedroom door. "Cassandra? Cassandra, I know you can hear me! Stop behaving like a spoiled brat and come down and celebrate!"

Everyone downstairs flinched at his words. Mertheal suppressed a snort.

"Don't you think we've been having problems, too?" Qui-Gon went on. "We all miss you! You should see the younglings! They're hardly even paying attention to their studies; they keep glancing at the doors, hoping you might show up. And Loacha and Tao-Kui are depressed every day! And I know you miss us! Maralean showed us those statues of us." A hint of desperation entered Qui-Gon's voice. "And I miss you, Cassandra! I miss you every stinking day and I want you back at the Temple! We all want you at the Temple! Come home, Cassandra, please!"

Silence met the end of his speech. Then the door opened and Cassandra flung herself at Qui-Gon, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so s-s-sorry!" she wailed. "I've b-been stupid! Of course I m-miss you!"

Four days later, Cassandra found herself in the Jedi Temple infirmary. Her baby was coming and she was surrounded by her friends and family. When the Wu's had arrived at the Temple they had all been struck dumb at the magnificence of the place.

Tharc Wu had stayed close to his daughter, having never even been outside Vailen City. He seemed a little uncomfortable around the Jedi Knights and Masters, but he had enjoyed it when the younglings had first met him and they asked questions about Cassandra's childhood. "They're darling, really," he had said afterwards. Everyone else stayed at Savak's senatorial suite.

Now Cassandra sighed as her endorphins soothed her body. She was completely at ease.

"How are you feeling, Cassy?" asked Tharc, who was hovering by her right side.

"I feel...good," she sighed again. "Really good."

On her other side, Qui-Gon was watching her with tender eyes. "You're doing fine. You're baby will be fine."

Cassandra purred peacefully. Then something happened. "Mother, the baby's moving."

Jane felt Cassandra's stomach. "It's turned. It's time, dearest."

Cassandra took steadying breathes as the Felucians started to purr a birthing song, as was custom at all Felucian births. Qui-Gon, Kit, Agen and Saesee hummed along.

The endorphins ceased suddenly and Cassandra, prepared for this, pushed.

Again, Cassy. She pushed.

Harder. She did.

Push for your baby! Cassandra pushed and the baby slipped out of her and into Jane's arms.

Cassandra gasped and everyone applauded.

"It's a girl!" trilled Jane.

"A girl," Cassandra sighed. "I have a girl!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Many months have passed. Cassandra has been plagued with horrible nightmares and her leg is worse than ever, but she hides the pain, even from Qui-Gon. Loacha and Tao-Kui are growing rapidly. Their fur has changed, Loacha is now white with ginger spots and Tao-Kui is gold with black spots. Amara is very popular at the Temple, Savak is friends with the Naboo senator, Palpatine, and Obi-Wan is almost ready for the Jedi Knight trials. The Jedi Council has sent Qui-Gon, Cassandra and their apprentices to the ice planet of Rein Var to search for a missing Jedi; Master Puroth._

Cassandra sneezed again, sending blue snot all over her pillow. Obi-Wan blanched and poured some liquid medicine into a spoon. "Here now, Cassandra. Swallow this and you should feel better." Cassandra's only reply was another sneeze.

"Gods above and below," she growled, her voice thick, "I have never been sick in my life! What's causing it now?"

Tao-Kui came into the room. "Lunch is ready. I made some sage and thyme broth for you, Master."

Cassandra nodded, swallowed the medicine and shuddered. "Ugh! That's sour stuff!"

Qui-Gon set the table and placed a bowl of steamy red broth in front of Cassandra. "Eat that and try some bread."

Cassandra harrumphed and began to lap up the broth while the others ate fruit and bread. Tao-Kui kept glancing over at his aunt, but she didn't notice him. Cassandra tried to eat some bread, but after one bite, her stomach churned and she had to sprint to the bathroom sink to be sick.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Tao-Kui looked at each other. They had all seen it; Cassandra's leg tremble and almost send her to her knees.

"She shouldn't have come," Tao-Kui murmured, moving his food around his plate.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I heard her moaning in her sleep last night, and I don't think it was the first time, either."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Surly she would have told somebody that she was ill?"

Qui-Gon gave a humorless chuckle. "Huh. Cassandra has always been strong. She'd never forgive us if we tried to stop her from coming. Master Puroth was one of Cassandra's friends."

Cassandra stumbled out of the bathroom, her fur dull and her eyes tired.

"Oh, Cassy!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, shooting up and holding Cassandra before she fell.

Cassandra smiled half-heartedly. "You haven't called me that since I was made a Knight." She frowned. "Can you help me to the bed? I'm really tired."

Qui-Gon helped her to one of the beds and placed a blanket around her form. "Sleep, Cassy. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave."

But Cassandra didn't hear him. She was already asleep. Qui-Gon smiled as he brushed some of her long-hair bangs from her face. She was so peaceful, it humbled him to look at her.

"Obi-Wan," he whispered, "bring me a medical scanner."

His apprentice rummaged through his bag and pulled out the scanner. Qui-Gon ran it over Cassandra's leg and looked at it. What he saw made his heart sink. "Her leg bone is deteriorating."

"What?" Tao-Kui exclaimed in a whisper. "But that only happens to really old Felucians! Cassandra's not even sixty! How can that be?"

Qui-Gon looked back at Cassandra. She knew all this already, probably. Her pride was too big for her own good...and Qui-Gon would have to bend it for her, just so she wouldn't die. "Notify the Council," he croaked to the apprentices. "Tell them to bring a ship right away."

Obi-Wan nodded and he pulled Tao-Kui out after him.

Qui-Gon bowed over Cassandra and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry, my friend. This is for your own good."

Cassandra stretched and yawned widely. "Ahhh! That was a good sleep!" She looked around and saw Qui-Gon sleeping on his bed. Tao-Kui and Obi-Wan were cleaning off the table and the blue sun was setting behind the ice mountains.

Cassandra climbed out of bed and padded over to the apprentices. "Thanks for waking me for dinner," she said sarcastically, swiping her tongue between Tao-Kui's ears.

Tao-Kui adverted her eyes. "You seemed like you were having a good rest, we didn't want to wake you."

Cassandra grinned. "It was a good sleep. No nightmares for me, thanks!"

Obi-Wan finished putting away the dishes. "I'm going to go to bed. 'Night Tao-Kui."

"Good night Obi-Wan."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her nephew. Tao-Kui had never been this forlorn before. What was bugging him? Had Qui-Gon told him off for something?

The Force suddenly surged around her, warning her. Cassandra pulled Tao-Kui down to the floor just as an explosion rocked the apartment.

Coughing, Cassandra lifted her head. A huge hole had been blown into the far wall. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came hurtling out of the bedroom, their lightsabers lit. Cassandra and Tao-Kui lit their own and faced the hole.

A hooded figure was standing before them on the other side of the hole. He lowered his hood and his whole face was covered in red and black tattoos.

"You," breathed Cassandra, remembering the night when Omo Bouri died.

The Zabrak smiled. "Hello, Cassandra."

Cassandra gasped. She recognized that voice. "Eeth Koth?"

The Zabrak laughed. "I'm glad I didn't kill you last time, Cassy. This is so much better!"

The use of her nickname shot fury up and down Cassandra. With a roar of rage, she charged, her lightsaber swinging through the air. Her green blade met a crimson one.

Eeth fought against Cassandra, all the while keeping the other Jedi at bay with the Dark Side of the Force.

Eeth and Cassandra fought level by level, until they ended up in the ships' hanger. Cassandra swiped low at Eeth's feet, but the Zabrak jumped high into the air, his dark robes billowing out in the cold air. He landed on a freighter.

"You were always a good fighter, Cassandra Wu!"

Cassandra let out a feral snarl. "I was a fool to trust you!"

Eeth smiled evilly. "Yes, you were. And don't call me Eeth. My new name is Darth Maul."

A dark ship came to life behind Cassandra. The Felucian jumped out of the way as it shot towards her. Red lasers shot from the ship, flying towards Cassandra. She parried them with her lightsaber, then had to stop Eeth from slicing her side with his own blade.

While Cassandra was parrying Eeth, the ship squeezed off another round of lasers. Cassandra kicked Eeth away and dodged the bullets...all but one. The stray laser hit her bad leg and Cassandra fell to the floor, screaming as her fur began to melt away.

Eeth walked up to Cassandra, staring down at her with loathing. "So much for the great Jedi Cassandra Wu." He raised his lightsaber for the final blow, but was knocked off his feet. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Tao-Kui were racing into the hanger area, their lightsabers raised for battle.

Eeth snarled and raised his hand to the ceiling. A beam snapped away from its supports and it fell towards Cassandra. The heavy metal crushed her lower body and Cassandra screamed then passed out as the pain engulfed her brain.

Onboard the medical shuttle, Qui-Gon watched as the medical droids worked over his friend. He dimly acknowledged it when Saesee, Kit and Agen walked up to him. They had all come to give support to Cassandra, but now Cassandra needed them more than they had previously assumed.

"I just informed the Council," Agen said in a toneless voice. "They'll be waiting when we arrive."

"Has anyone told Senator Savak?" Qui-Gon croaked.

"Tao-Kui is doing so now," Kit replied.

"How do you think they'll tell Amara?" Saesee asked, his brow furrowed.

"Very gently, I should think," Kit said. "Amara loves Cassy very much."

Agen turned to Qui-Gon. "You said she knew about her condition before the attack. Why didn't she say anything? Surly she must've known that something like this could have occurred."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't know. Cassandra has grown very distant lately, even with Tao-Kui. I think she was afraid that she couldn't be a Jedi any more if someone found out about her leg."

They all turned back to the glass, behind which lay Cassandra, a breathing mask over her face and a giant tube encasing her lower half. They all blanched as they watched a few droids take away Cassandra's right leg away from her body and place it on a separate counter. Qui-Gon turned away, tears falling from his eyes.

Saesee patted his shoulder. "Come. The droids will let us know what will happen."

The next few hours were torture. They arrived on Coruscant, but Cassandra was still in surgery and could not be moved. Savak, Amara and Loacha were the first to board the ship, Tao-Kui greeting them sadly and telling them that there was no word of Cassandra.

Savak shook her head, her brown long-hair escaping from its' upswept do. "I cannot loose my sister again! I thought that I would never see her again when she left home, now I might truly loose her forever!"

Obi-Wan comforted the Felucians as Aalya and Voolif came aboard with other Jedi. Aalya burst into tears and cried into Kit's shoulder while Voolif went wide eyed and stared at the wall.

Yoda limped over to Qui-Gon. "Hurt bad, are you?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I sustained no injury, Master."

Yoda scowled slightly. "To your health, I was not referring. Friends, you and Cassandra are and for a long time, you have."

Qui-Gon put his head in his hands. "I feel so useless just sitting here. I want to help her get well."

A droid came out of the medical bay. "The surgery is completed."

"Will she live?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"She will have to get use to a synthetic leg, but she will live."

"See her, can we?" Yoda asked. The droid nodded.

Qui-Gon rushed past the droid and to Cassandra's side. "Cassy? Cass, can you hear me?"

Cassandra's eyes fluttered open, somewhat clearer than usual. "Heh. Can I do it again?"

Qui-Gon remembered when she crashed into her porch the first time they met. "Oh, Cassy. I thought...I thought I might've..."

Cassandra raised a hand and cupped his face. "But you didn't. I'm right here. Whole... somewhat, but alive. No thanks to my pig-headed ways. And Darth Maul."

Qui-Gon felt more tears sting his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about your leg?"

Cassandra sighed. "I didn't want to worry you. You'd just lost Tahl and she still haunts your memory."

Qui-Gon gritted his teeth. "You could have died, Cassandra! It wasn't just me who you'd have left, it was your family and friends and your old Master!"

Cassandra thumbed away the tear that had leaked from his eye. "I didn't want you to worry. You fuss over things that you shouldn't. Like the day you choose Obi-Wan as your apprentice; you were afraid of loosing him to the Dark Side just like Xanatos. You wanted to find Tahl's killers when you knew that you could have been killed."

Qui-Gon smiled. "We certainly are a pair." He leaned down and hugged her. Cassandra felt her own tears spill over as they hugged.


End file.
